Alice Blue Gown
"Great! Alice Blue Gown. A song that Joseph McCarthy and Harry Tierney. Inspired by Alice Roosevelt Longworth's signature gown and first performed by Edith Day in a Broadway musical of ''Irene before it got recorded and released a year later. As if these kid heroes are singing to this song, just because it's a formal event, does it matter if this has to protest against the USRAC and its commie goons out there? Well, that reminds me of my grandmother when she listens to her favorite song, even though my village was once occupied by the Japanese before World War II began. Should Mary Joy Larionova be hating this damned song while the kids are singing like that while wearing fancy clothes like that?" --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great 'Alice Blue Gown' is a popular song written by Joseph McCarthy and Harry Tierney. The song, which was inspired by Alice Roosevelt Longworth's signature gown, was first performed by Edith Day in the 1919 Broadway musical ''Irene. In 1920 the song was recorded and released. Artists who have recorded the song include Duke Ellington, Martha Wainwright, Kate & Anna McGarrigle, Glenn Miller, Wayne King, Frank Sinatra, Chet Atkins and Lenny Breau. The song is about Irene's favourite dress which she wore until it was worn out, and begins: In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it will be sung in chapter How I Can Help Make the World Great ''by kid heroes during an afterparty before Paul White interrupted the applause with him hitting the glass rapidly with his spoon and began to sing "The Journey Home" with everyone else, including the kid heroes too, similar to an ''Arthur episode, "Messy Dress Mess," which was once sung by Ladonna Compton (and even to an Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War chapter, "Journey Home," which the other song was sung by the audience members in the November City Stadium during a "peace" rally that Appelrouth hosts in). He's the one who interrupted the applause after Alice Blue Gown (the song that he hates) and made all of them sing "The Journey Home" instead as a protest against the song and what Arnold said in his speech, which turned out to be pro-war/anti-peace/anti-Soviet/controversial. Later on, it was officially banned by the government of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, all according to Yuri Motovov's Book of USRAC Laws (due to the glorification of capitalism via mentioning of gowns, which are also forbidden by the USRAC), and all of the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers follow suit. Other than the kid heroes, Anatoly Fyodorov is a USRAC conscript who sings this song, only to disobey the USRAC's laws. Observed by Viktor Nazarov who reminds the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army of the policy that all "capitalist babies" will be severely beaten (which was revealed later on), he goes on a "capitalist baby hunt" by ordering the composer to start playing Alice Blue Gown one last time in order to see who would be the first person to start singing to be determined as the culprit. All the same kid heroes who once performed the song all together struggle not to start singing to that song again, after General Nazarov starts singing it to all the kid heroes, causing all of them to feel nervous, water their eyes and sweat themselves out while fighting the urge to sing to the song, and they are only saved when Anatoly (as mentioned from the above of this paragraph) and his fellow teammates burst out in song. The other soldiers begin beating them, allowing all the guests, staff members and kid heroes who sung this song to join in to beat Anatoly and his comrades, thus sparking the Walkervillian Revolution. In during Rubyism Conflict and after ideas of Victor and Viktor Nazarov, the Republic of Sterwis will open new law for police department and people : police officers will order their composer to start playing any Ruby Rose's songs one last time in order to see who would be first person to starting singing that song or singing Anti-Rubyism anthem to be determined as the culprit who followed Rubyism or Anti-Rubyism in any security check before this law will be changed in after Rubyism Conflict. It will be one of Sterwis's serious laws. Therefore (and an hour before Yuktobania officially bans this song), Osea is the first Grand Alliance member state to ban this song, because President Vincent Harling commented that this song is to taunt the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers, including their former ally (Yuktobania), annoy the Alliance, and even strengthen the Global Liberation Union (mainly the Belkan Grey Men) by imposing Article 1234 all over Osea, which happened in a morning after the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony. And Alice Blue Gown song has been limited due to many reason why it has been banned even though only capitalistic nations use if don't need communism. The kid heroes eventually apologized the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact for singing this song by singing "The Journey Home" in unison and all together with the staff members and the grownup audience members, which is to be led by Paul White (and later, Su Ji-Hoon to lead many residents of affected and non-affected worlds to sing the song). Performers in the How I Can Help Make the World Great Ceremony *Alistair Wonderland *Amaya (PJ Masks) *Andrew Hill *Apple White *Arnold Perlstein *Ashlynn Ella *Auriana (LoliRock) *Blondie Locks *Briar Beauty *Brooke Page *Bunny Blanc *C.A. Cupid *Cameron (PJ Masks) *Cameron's Sister (PJ Masks) *Carlos Ramon *Carissa (LoliRock) *Cedar Wood *Cerise Wood *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Connor (PJ Masks) *Courtly Jester *Daring Charming *Darling Charming *Derek Sato *Dexter Charming *Dorothy Ann Rourke *Doug (LoliRock) *Draculaura *Duchess Swan *Faybelle Thorn *Frankie Stein *Ghoulia Yelps *Ginger Breadhouse *Greg (PJ Masks) *Grizelda (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Gus Crumb *Helga Crumb *Holly O'Hair *Hopper Croakton II *Humphrey Dumpty *Hunter Huntsman *Iris (LoliRock) *Isabell Thompson *Izira (LoliRock) *Jake (Molly of Denali) *Janet Perlstein *Jessie Winchester *Jillian Beanstalk *Joey Hernandez *Justine Dancer *Jyoti Kaur *Keesha Franklin *Kitty Cheshire *Lagoona Blue *Lev (LoliRock) *Lila Draper *Lina Jones *Lizzie Hearts *Lyna (LoliRock) *Madeline Hatter *Matt Ross *Meeshell Mermaid *Melody Piper *Mikey Ramon *Molly Mabray *Nathaniel (LoliRock) *Nicholas Wells *Nina Thumbell *Oscar Marsh *Paxton Pocket *Pierce Pocket *Polly Pocket *Poppy O'Hair *Ralphie Tennelli *Raven Queen *Rosabella Beauty *Samantha Jenkins *Shani (Polly Pocket) *Sparrow Wood *Talia (LoliRock) *Tim Jamal *Tooey Ookami *Trini Mumford *True Glimmerstone *Vera Malakas *Wanda Li *Zee (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) Category:Songs